Ysoria
Ysoria is a guest character on Team Four Star's D&D series "TFS at the Table". She is portrayed by Lawrence "MasakoX" Simpson. Biography Ysoria works for the New Order in North Xellus. Appearance Ysoria is a stout aasimar about the height of a halfling. Personality Adventures at the Table Chapter Two In episode twenty-eight, Ysoria appeared out of a portal in the middle of a coliseum where Eloy, Ezra, Wake, Redd, Risf, and Barabus were facing ethereal clones of themselves in combat as part of an ancient Trial of Will. Noting that the party looked like they could use her assistance, she assaulted the copy of Risf with her frost magic. Next, she cast an explosive shard of ice at Eloy’s clone before attempting to move to a better position. Along the way, she was attacked by Risf’s doppelgänger when she neared the ethereal being. Then, with another shard of ice, Ysoria attacked the copies of Ezra, Wake, and Risf. After Risf’s and Barabus’ counterparts were defeated, the remaining enemies each grew slightly larger. Now standing among a group of larger foes, Ysoria quickly moved away, but she received a slash from Ezra’s clone in the process. Due to Wake’s actions, Ezra’s clone was also vanquished, causing the remaining three foes to grow even bigger. With a powerful blast of lightning, Ysoria slew Wake’s doppelgänger, whereupon the final two opponents were enlarged once more. Crafting an enchanted, iron crown atop the head of Eloy’s double, Ysoria manipulated the ethereal centaur into attacking Redd’s clone. Then, Wake defeated the duplicate of Redd with a strike from his water whip, leaving only Eloy’s copy remaining. As the ethereal centaur began growing once again, it also ceased copying its original, gaining its own sentience instead. Unfortunately, the enormous doppelgänger of Eloy quickly destroyed the iron crown, freeing itself from Ysoria’s control. Attempting to limit its movement again, Ysoria used a spell to hold the massive clone in place as the others attacked it. Although this held it in place for a moment, the gigantic centaur quickly broke free of its restraints once again. In retaliation, Eloy’s clone cast dissonant whispers at Ysoria, who responded by sending a psychic blast back at the duplicate’s mind. After the entire party worked together to chip away at the creature before them, Barabus landed the final blow with his hammer, and the shadow deformed. With the test concluded, Ysoria introduced herself to the other combatants. Having proved themselves worthy, the sphinx allowed the party to take a glowing cube that appeared to be emitting a strange energy. Following the group, Ysoria was astonished to discover a herd of unicorns, and she agreed to take them back through the portal she had arrived in. After a brief stop where the others plundered some treasure, Ysoria bade them farewell and stayed behind to return through the portal with the unicorns. Notes & Trivia * This is where you can put notes and trivia, anything that is strange or interesting can be included here. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Player Characters